


His True Form

by ten_out_of_tenma



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Contains a slight spoiler, F/M, Old Fic, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_out_of_tenma/pseuds/ten_out_of_tenma
Summary: So it was him... It was the same man that Atsuko Tenma loved. But how could he betray her like that? After all those treasured memories she created with him and spending time with him made her heart crack into shards of pieces of glass just finding out the truth. The truth that she found pained her and made her speechless.
Relationships: Johan Liebert/Original Character(s), Johan Liebert/Tenma Kenzou, Tenma Kenzou/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	His True Form

“Doctor Kenzou Tenma, it’s been a while since we've met.” 

“Johan..” Tenma held the gun, pointing it towards the blonde man who was standing in the rain.

“You know Doctor Kenzou Tenma, the only thing that humans are equal to...is death.” He slowly pointed his index finger at his forehead, messaging him to shoot him.

“WAIT! DON’T PULL THE TRIGGER!”  
The black-haired woman bent over her knees and huffed from running.

“Atsuko!” The doctor was surprised, “You’re not safe here! Get behind me!” He shouted in caution.

The young woman stared at Johan in shock and then looked at Tenma, “Uncle, what are you doing?..” her tears were streaming on her cheeks, she was extremely confused at the situation she was seeing.  
She heard about this monster that her uncle was going to take down,...but Johan Liebert couldn’t be, he just can’t be.  
She looked at Johan again, her eyes asking if it was not true that he was the one her uncle was targeting, but then he didn’t look at her. No eye contact at all. It seemed that he didn’t bother even looking at her; his eyes were soulless like a doll’s eyes.  
“..Johan..” is all she could say, her mouth couldn’t say anything else that she was seeing right in front of her eyes. She trusted him with all of her heart and loved him. But her broken heart shattered into millions of pieces like glass. She felt stabbed on the back, betrayed. How can someone you love do this to you? Spending time with you, sweet talk you, seduce you by casting a spell with his attractive blue eyes, and having the almost-kisses when they’re alone together.  
She felt like her feelings were used for playing like a toy. The fiery anger was burning inside her, but what came out instead was the brokenness and the shedding of her heavy tears rolling down her cheeks. He was only using her to know if her uncle, Kenzou Tenma, was drawing near to end him, the beast who has taken many lives. But why didn’t Johan kill her? Was it because she was the nephew of Doctor Tenma? The doctor who saved his life? 

He..he lied to me all this time. But I’ve trusted him.

The black-haired woman eyed went blank in so much shock. The one she loved the most, the one who she dearly trusted turned out to be a monster. A beautiful monster.


End file.
